


What Are We?

by XxDanisquashxX



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Love, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Romance, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDanisquashxX/pseuds/XxDanisquashxX
Summary: Jimin looks at his best friend Yoongi like he’s hung all the stars in the sky.He’s in love with his cute gummy smile, his warm hands, his loving heart, and the arms that wrap around him and feel like home.To Jimin, home is Yoongi.Yoongi looks at Jimin like he’s the only thing in the world.Yoongi could spend hours staring at Jimin’s eye smile, his soft mochi cheeks, his small hands that somehow fit perfectly in his, and his lips that look oh-so inviting.Too bad Yoongi already has a girlfriend.





	1. What Are We?

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for YoonMin~~~

For the past hour that they've been talking, Park Jimin noticed that his best friend and hyung, Min Yoongi, wasn't as energetic and into the conversation as he normally was. But today was different. 

Today, he was distant. He talked, but when he did, his sentences would only be one word answers. Jimin frowned and decided to confront him about this. He absolutely hated seeing his hyung like this. 

If Yoongi was sad, Jimin was sad.

"Hey hyung," Jimin took his arm, making Yoongi stop in his tracks, "Are you okay?"

Yoongi sighed, running his fingers through hair before adjusting his thick, black rimmed glasses, "Yeah . . . I'm just . . . Trying to solve something."

"So, what are you trying to solve?"

"Just something."

Jimin rolled his eyes, "Wow, so specific hyung!" 

Yoongi gave him a smirk wrapping his arm around him in a friendly way, which Jimin didn't mind. After all, they were only best friends. 

Yet, Jimin couldn't ignoring the tingling sensation he felt where Yoongi had touched him. He shook his head slightly and focused his attention back at Yoongi.

"Hmm, how long have you been trying to solve this, so-called puzzle, hyung?" 

Yoongi paused, thinking about all the times he had been thinking about it, how many times it had popped in to his head.

"Five hours I suppose, give or take a few hours." 

Jimin frowned slightly, Yoong didn't normally stay on one subject for too long, he either lost interest or just gave up, meaning that this was really serious. Yoongi was like a cloud, he drifted far and couldn’t be tied down, the same went for his mind.

Jimin always thought it was the musician in Yoongi that made him like this. 

Jimin looked up at his best friend and took his hand in his, ignoring all the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Yoongi glanced down at their intertwined hands and gave Jimin a small smile before look back at the sunset. 

"Is it a relationship puzzle, hyung? Something about your girlfriend or your other friends? Or is it an actually puzzle?" Yoongi chuckled at Jimin’s poor attempt to make a joke to ease the tension and took a seat on the worn out wooden bench behind them. 

Jimin quickly took a seat down next to him, making sure that Yoongi knew that he wouldn't be leaving him alone anytime soon.

"I guess . . . It's kind of a relationship problem, I don't know though . . ." Yoongi paused, thinking about it all before answering, "It's more of a me problem."

Jimin’s smile dipped into a frown, he hated seeing Yoongi be insecure about himself. Yoongi always use to put himself down in the past, having a low self-esteem. It cause Yoongi to have anxiety and depression, things that Jimin never wanted his hyung to go through ever again.

"Is it like, an insecurity or are you questioning something about yourself, hyung?" 

Yoongi groaned, he felt like he was at a therapist session and he hated that feeling. It reminded him of what he went through all those years ago. Actually going to therapists and doctors because they told his parents that it would get rid of his anxiety and depression like it was dirt on a car. Too bad anxiety and depression didn’t work that way. Yoongi had to suffer through five years of therapy and pills before he was deemed “okay” enough to be let off.

Yoongi knew that he still wasn’t okay and probably will never be fully okay but that was fine with him. He had Jimin.

Jimin was his cute dongsaeng, his sunshine, his mochi, his ChimChim, his . . . His best friend. 

Yoongi was just glad that Jimin was willing to spend his time listening to his useless problems.

Jimin would always there for him, like a best friend would be. 

"I don't know, the problem is like I'm missing something . . . Like I have a hole in my heart." 

Yoongi’s eyes were glazed over, he was deep in thought and Jimin could relate, he felt the same way whenever he sees Yoongi with his girlfriend. 

They were perfect for each other. 

Jimin sighed loudly, making Yoongi snap back into reality. 

"I know what you're saying, I can relate to it, hyung." Jimin ran his fingers through his hair and looked down at his lap before looking back up at him. Yoongi had a curious look pasted on his face as he waited for Jimin to go on. 

"It's like the feeling that you know something's missing. Even if you're happy, you still have that voice in the back of your mind telling you that your missing something," Jimin stared at their intertwined hands in his lap with a small blush before looking up at Yoongi, "Or someone." 

Jimin quickly looked back down at his lap, letting his bangs fall in front of his face. 

‘No . . . I can't like him! He has a girlfriend for goodness sake!’

Yoongi gave Jimin a smile. Relief poured over Yoongi like a cold shower, he was glad that he wasn't the only one who felt like this. Jimin gave him a forced smile, which Yoongi didn't see. He was too caught up in the moment of realizing that he had someone to talk to about this. 

"Yeah! That's exactly how I feel!" Yoongi glanced down on Jimin and his smile began to fade, seeing his eyes glistening with tears. He saw how Jimin let go of his hand, preferring to keep her arms close to her chest, how his breathing was uneven and how he was leaning away from him. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" 

Jimin was unresponsive. He decided to wrap his arms around him, letting Jimin’s head rest against his chest, feeling his tears through his shirt.

‘No, he’s your best friend! Besides, I have a girlfriend, and I love her . . .’ Yoongi glanced back down at his best friend, Jimin, ‘Right?’

Yoongi shook his head, willing himself to get rid of those thoughts and tried to get an answer of Jimin, "You know you can tell hyung anything, right?" 

Jimin wiped the tears from his eyes and tore himself away from him. He ran get fingers through his hair and smoothed down his shirt. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the bench, closing his eyes with a shaky breath.

“It doesn't matter, it was nothing, hyung, really,” Jimin opened his eyes slightly, opting to subtly peer at Yoongi, “It was a sad thought and you know how emotional I can get."

Yoongi let out a small laugh at his cute dongsaeng. Jimin was right, he could get very emotional. He remembered the one time where Jimin had cried for five minutes straight when his red bean ice cream had dropped on the ground right after he had bought it. Yoongi chuckle did at the thought before quickly composed himself, focusing his attention back to Jimin.

"C'mon, there's more to it than that, Jiminie. I just know it." 

Jimin opened his mouth to speak. Should he tell him the truth? Should he just lie to him? Should he- No, he was overthinking this. 

Jimin took a deep breath, he knew what he had to say.

"Hey hyung, what am I to you?" 

Yoongi blinked. 

What type of question was that? Was Jimin doubting their friendships? Was he thinking about what their classmates said? About how they thought that Jimin’s gay? Is Jimin gay? Everyone knows that Yoongi’s bi but just because he ans Jimin always hung out with each other it doesn’t mean that they’re together.

Yoongi contemplated the question. Maybe Jimin thought that he liked him, and well, he did but he also had a girlfriend and . . . Yoongi sighed, it was pointless thinking about this. It was unlikely that Jimin would ever date a guy like him. 

A guy with one too many problems. Who can’t even be in a crowd without having a mental breakdown. 

Yoongi ran his fingers through his hair before speaking the two words Jimin knew he’d say but didn't want to hear.

"Best friends,"

Jimin knew it.

"We're best friends."

And that's all they'll ever be, but who knows, maybe what the people say is true. Maybe what they say isn't fake at all. Maybe Jimin is gay. 

But maybe, just maybe, he’s only gay for a certain blond haired boy sitting right next to him.


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi and Jimin have a chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute/incredibly depressing YoonMin??? I promise I’ll have HAPPY YOONMIN in the near future~~!!!

"I . . . I'm scared, hyung."

"Scared of what, sunshine?"

"Change."

"But it's natural, it happens all the time. You can't stop change."

"But it doesn't mean you have to like it, hyung." 

Yoongi sadly stared at Jimin as he ran his fingers through his blond hair. Yoongi hated seeing him sad. Having his sunshine in his lap with tears in his eyes made Yoongi’s heart break with sadness. 

Soon enough, Jimin felt Yoongi’s right hand intertwine with his left, slowly using his thumb to rub circles onto the back of his hand soothingly. Jimin buried his head into the crook of Yoongi’s neck, muffling his sobs as Yoongi rubbed his back.

“Change can be good too, you know." Yoongi whispered softly, slowly moving Jimin closer towards him. "It gives you more opportunities you may have never gotten if you never changed in the first place."

Jimin sighed, bringing their intertwined hands closer to his lips. He unraveled their a hands and sighed quietly in contentment as Yoongi placed his hand gently on Jimins cheek, gently caressing his face as if he was a flower. Yoongi’s other arm tightened around his waist, pulling him closer to him, if that was even possible at this point.

"I just don't want things to change, my life is already perfect as it is, I don't want things to get ruined and fall apart."

"I won't let it get ruined. I won't let you get hurt. I'll always be there for you." Yoongi leaned forward, letting their lips be merely centimetres apart. 

Yoongi’s warm breath fanned Jimin’s face as he closed his eyes, a shiver running down his spine.

"Do you promise?" 

"I do."

Jimin’s eyes fluttered open with a sigh, letting Yoongi’s lips softly kiss him. He relaxed in his arms as he gently lifted Jimin’s chin with one hand, causing Jimin to look at Yoongi.

Yoongi could stare at Jimin all day. His plump lips, his rosy cheeks, his bright eyes... Yoongi was looking at the epitome of perfection. 

Nothing could compare to his sunshine.

"No matter what may change, no matter if you fall apart, no matter if you feel alone . . . I will be here for you. I'm not going to change and I’ll always be here for you, sunshine. No matter what." Yoongi gave him a small smile as Jimin leaned into his touch, tears no longer threatening to spill from his eyes. 

"Try not to change for me, okay hyung? I love you exactly the way you are and I don't want you to leave me . . . I'd miss you too much, you know that, right?" Jimin whispered softly, gazing into his eyes. 

Yoongi gave him a small nod and wrapped his arms around his waist and allowing Jimin to nuzzle into his neck once more. They were quiet for a moment, reveling in the feeling of being together.

"I'd miss you so much, hyung, and if you ever left . . . I-I don't know what I'd do with myself." Jimin gazed out the window behind Yoongi, staring into the mesmerizing sunrise, a bad feeling washing over him.


End file.
